The Courage to Surrender
by AnneHutchenson
Summary: Set during Under Covers. Tony shows Ziva how to let go of her rigid control and surrender to experiences beyond her imagination. Warning: Story contains spanking and sexual situations


"What is this pathological need you have to always be in control," Tony challenged.

"I am not pathological!" Ziva recanted trying her best to ignore him and return to meticulously cleaning her favorite Sig Sauer pistol in silence. The activity calmed her nerves and focused her mind. The posh hotel suit's crystal lamp provided just the right amount of task light.

"So when is the last time you ever placed yourself completely into someone else's hands?"

"That requires someone worthy of my trust," she said dismissively.

"You are the one that keeps reminding me that we are partners, my love," Tony said sweetly not forgetting the persona's that they were required to live for the next several days. "So do you not believe that your partner is worthy of your trust?"

"Ton…" she snapped momentarily forgetting her cover. "Yes, I trust you."

"Then you have no problem submitting to my control?"

"Submitting!?"

"Well, now is my beautiful sexy ninja actually scared?"

"I am not scared," she replied defensively slamming her cleaning brush onto the table and standing to face him.

"Prove it," Tony replied with a mischievous smile.

Leaning down he cupped his right hand gently around her cheek and snaked his left around her waist, pulling her to him. Her thigh easily slipped between his legs, resting against the interior of his thigh. His lips met hers in passionate rapture and her hands explored the solid muscles of his bottom.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked breathlessly when he finally broke the passionate kiss.

Without saying a word Tony picked up the stereo remote and cranked the sounds of Coltrane several octaves too high, ensuring that they wouldn't be heard. Taking her hand he lead her to the edge of the king sized bed. Sitting down, he placed his hands solidly on her hips and pulled her forward to stand between his thighs. She smiled seductively and leaned down to kiss him again.

"No," he said firmly. "That is not submitting."

Staring down into knowing his eyes, Ziva's heart fluttered and she felt an emotion that she was not accustomed to experiencing: nervous. She knew what he had in mind. She hadn't been spanked since she was a child. Though she refused to prove Tony's point, in truth she had never submitted to anyone else's physical control in her entire adult life. The idea tantalized her as much as it frightened her and she wasn't certain which would show more fear, going through with this or refusing.

To even her surprise, she allowed him to guide her gently over his lap. She felt the strong muscles of his thighs solidly beneath her hips and stomach, her upper body resting on the soft mattress.

"There is still time to back out," Tony said taking in the feel of her body next to his. "If you are too scared."

"I'm not scared," she lied.

He slowly raised her skirt to her waist and felt her take in a sharp breath at the feel of the fabric sliding against her skin. He watched her tanned skin shudder as it was caressed by the cool air. His fingers traced a line on the inside of her thigh in a touch so light that it felt like gossamer wings.

"Tell me you want this," he commanded as he heard the sound of her soft gasp.

"Please," she said in a shaky voice.

"You believe that you are capable of submitting to my complete control?"

She didn't answer.

His large hand came down in a sharp smack on her round bottom making her jerk reflexively.

"I asked you a question," he said firmly.

"Yes," she said softly, her mind still careening with questions and emotions.

She gasped quietly as she felt his hand slid under her thin silk panties sliding them over her hips and dropping them to the floor. Her muscles tightened and her skin quivered as she felt his fingers lightly stroke her round bottom.

Without warning his hand came down on the curve of her bottom with a force that stung more than she had anticipated. He alternated sides in rapid short strokes, each overlapping the last as his hand worked its way up towards the center of her bottom. This was not the body of the hardened warrior he had expected. Her muscles were firm but far from rigid. Her skin was supple and her bottom giggled slightly with each swat. Her small frame fit perfectly over his lap and his large hands easily covered her tiny cheeks.

As he reached the center of her bottom, Tony stopped just as suddenly as he had started. With the tips of his fingers he traced invisible lines down her skin that had already turned pink under his attention. She released an audible gasp of pleasure and Tony smiled in satisfaction.

"Have you ever been spanked before?" he asked.

"Um," Ziva shuddered trying to center her thoughts. "Not since I was a child."

"How does it feel?" He continued to stroke his fingers along her skin and found pleasure in the feel of her begin to squirm.

"Please, no questions," she said breathlessly.

"My game, my rules, sweet cheeks," he said with a smile. "I can keep you here all night."

She took a deep frustrated breath. "Embarrassing. Vulnerable. Awkward. Stimulating," she said slowly and reluctantly, each confession more difficult that the last. "And safe."

Tony was expecting embarrassing, vulnerable and awkward. He was hoping for stimulating. It was the last description that caught him momentarily off guard. He hadn't expected that being in a position of complete vulnerability, lying across his lap, her bottom bared for a spanking would invoke such a feeling.

His left hand brushed tresses of brown curls from her face, allowing him to see her eyes. "I will never hurt you Ziva," he whispered gently. She could see the sincerity and honesty reflected briefly in his eyes before his trademark smile reappeared. "Unless of course you count preventing you from sitting tomorrow."

She smiled slightly at the laughter in his voice, but a part of her stomach fluttered. She knew he was serious.

She felt his strong hand wrap around her waist again, tighter than before and she braced for what she knew was coming. Still, she jumped again when his hand came down in a resounded smack on her already warmed skin. He began at the center of her bottom, allowing each smack to fall in quick whipping motions intended to sting more than hurt and stroke a growing fire. Each swat came in quarter second intervals allowing just enough time for the heat to register in her mind and body before the next one landed. In methodical fashion he worked his way back down her seat and moving even lower to the backs of her upper thighs.

A tangle of emotions passed through her body and confused her mind. She was accustomed to maintaining a rigid control and military discipline. She never surrendered to anything or anyone. Still a part of her felt safe and aroused on a level she had never experienced before. Feeling the heat of his body next to her, his solid thighs beneath her, his strong arms snaked around her waist she knew innately that she could surrender to the flood of emotions. She could trust him to keep her safe, even from the recesses of her own mind. She could relinquish that control for a brief moment and experience the rush of release.

He concentrated a series of short, rapid swats on her already tender sit spot making them burn like fire. She bucked and twisted against his thighs, doubting her ability to remain still. His hand hurt far more than she imagined. Each smack built on the next creating a slow burn that was quickly growing into pure fire. Her right hand shot behind her, trying to block the spanking.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned her tiny hand firmly at the small of her back. "I don't think so my dear. You don't get to decide when this is over."

Moving lower, he continued the barrage on the backs of her upper thighs, knowing it would sting even more than her bottom. Her tanned skin was already a glowing shade of bright pink. She twisted and squirmed over his lap. The self control that was required to remain across his lap instead of breaking his hold in a sudden leap of violence was more difficult than anything she had ever known.

Then as suddenly as the volley started, it stopped. The tips of his fingers grazed her stinging skin sending waves of electric tremors through her body and causing her to squirm yet again under his grasp. A heavy moan escaped her lips.

"You have to let go Sweet Cheeks," he whispered, his fingers trailing between her thighs causing her to inhale sharply. "Let go and give in to what you're feeling. We're going to stay here until you can."

"I have never…" she stammered, her breath heavy and rapid. "I do not know that I can."

"I've got you, Ziva," he said with more sincerity that she had heard before in his voice. "I'm holding you. I will not let you fall. But this isn't going to be over until you let go."

His hand lightly caressed her bottom and thighs, surveying the deepening shaped of pink.

Without warning he concentrated a series of rapid stinging swats on her already tender sit spot. Her breath came in jagged gasps and he could hear her low grunts and gasping over the sound of the music. She no longer made any attempt to stifle the sounds escaping her lips. He felt her body relax over his lap for the first time and she no longer struggled against his hold.

His hand came to a tender rest on the seat of her bottom and he waited patiently for her breath to calm and the feel of her pulse to slow.

Tony gently turned her over in his arms and was surprised at the sight of single tears tracing paths down her cheeks. Brushing his fingers against her skin he felt their wet heat. Leaning down he kissed her sweetly and her arms snaked around his neck, clinging to him for a moment as a tangle of emotions poured over her. Arousal, embarrassment, vulnerability, trust, relief, comfort, safety and an overwhelming sense of peace flooded her mind and body and fought for dominance. For the first time in her memory she felt her body and her mind relax and melt into Tony's solid arms.

Moving to straddle his lap her lips enveloped his in a deep and passionate.

Tony shook his head and stood, depositing her feet back onto the thick carpeting.

"I don't think so Sweet Cheeks," he said with a mischievous smile that only served to confuse her more.

His fingers easily unfastened the buttons of her blouse, sliding it over her slender shoulders and allowing his hands to graze her warm skin. Her body shivered from the cool breeze and the touch of his hand. Bending into her, his arms snaked around her waist unzipping her skirt at the back and allowing it to drop to the floor. His fingers tips slid over her hips, to her waist before trailing to her delicate back. Unsnapping her bra clasps he pulled its straps down over her arms. Her pulse raced and her stomach fluttered yet again at the temptation and vulnerability of her position. Tony took in a deep breath, mesmerized at the curves of her body.

Ziva's fingers slowly moved towards the buckle of Tony's belt only to find her hand slapped in a stinging swat. She gave him a challenging stare and leaned into his body, her hands caressing the muscles of his chest beneath his cotton shirt. His right hand reached around and delivered a stinging swat to the right side of her bottom causing her to jump.

"Apparently you did not learn you lesson in submission young lady," he said sternly. "Do you need to go back over my knee as a reminder?"

"No," she answered softly.

He gently pushed her down onto the bed in a single fluid move. The pressure of the mattress against her tender bottom made her jump and she looked up in confusion. His strong hands clasped her shoulder and pushed her back until she was lying on the bed, her knees bent to prevent the mattress from coming to contact with the seat of her bottom.

Tony knelt down onto the carpets before her, his hands stroking the insides of her thighs, pushing them tenderly apart and sending her head backwards in an audible moan. "There are many ways to submit, my dear," his voice was deep and sensual. "You're about to find out."


End file.
